Heroic trait
Heroic traits are a series of traits you can choose for your character during character creation. Each of these heroic traits increases in game stats permanently. Each heroic trait leans towards certain classes and class branches, so if already know what class and class branch you want to be in, you may want to pick a heroic trait that fits your choice. Know that you are stuck with the heroic trait you choose during character creation for the whole game, so choose wisely. The names of the heroic traits hint towards which classes or class branch they are geared towards. Leadership Stat Bonus: HP and MP+12% Increases Your: HP- Character's health points. If your character's HP reaches 0, your character will die, and you'll have to revive. MP- Energy used to cast spells and use skills. With "Leadership" traits, you've got the passion and bravery to go the distance. You can overcome your trials and press forward, and that's something Guardian Stat Bonus: Def +10% and ELEM Resistance +5% Increases Your: DEF- Decreases the P-ATK damage you take Resistances- Decreases the M-ATK damage you take With "Guardian" traits, you've always got your friends backs. People feel safe and secure around you. You may not impress at first glance, but throughout your adventures, people will realize how indispensible you are. Apostle Stat Bonus: Int +10% and M-ATK +5% Increases Your: M-ATK- Magic ATK Damage With "Apostle" traits, you embody wisdom and knowledge. You can sense even slight traces of magic. Because you've seen the true nature of things, you devote yourself to the study of truth...and casting awesome spells. Commando Stat Bonus: STR +10% and P-ATK +5% Increases Your: P-ATK- Physical ATK Damage Block Rate- Block Rate when equipped with a shield With "Commando" traits, you love a good challenge and testing your limits. Sometimes you might get bored with peace and rile things up, but there's no one people want by their side more when danger is afoot. Sanctum Stat Bonus: WIS +15% and G-Healing +5% Increases Your: General Healing (G-Healing)- Increases the potency of restorative spells Personal Healing(P-Healing)- Increases the amount of healing you receive from a spell With "Sanctum" traits, you're fair and care about the welfare of other. Even when your team falls into danger, your mercy may be what saves the day. Deep down you know they appreciate when you patch them up. Maverick Stat Bonus: AGI +10% and ATK SPD +5% Increases Your: EVA- Chance to evade attacks ASPD- Speed of physical attacks Cast SPD- Speed with which you use skills Parry- Chance to defend when equipped with dual weapons With "Maverick" traits, you give off an air of peace and independence. You don't mind going it alone; reputation and profit are what drive you. Adventurer Stat Bonus: LCK+10% and CRIT DMG +10% Increases Your: CRIT RATE- Influences the chance of a physical critical hit M-CRIT Rate- Influences the chance of a magical critical hit ACC- Influence the chance of landing a hit CRIT Damage- Physical Critical damage amount With "Adventurer" charicteristics, you're filled with an endless curiosity that keeps you exploring the world. You head into danger, but always manage to escape disaster. Crack Shot Stat Bonus: LCK+10% and M-CRIT DMG +10% Increases Your: CRIT RATE- Influences the chance of a physical critical hit M-CRIT Rate- Influences the chance of a magical critical hit ACC- Influences the chance of landing a hit M-CRIT Damage- Magical Critical damage amount With "Crack Shot" traits, you rock like a rebel, solving problems your own way. You don't regret things, just learn and move on. People might think you're unreasonable, but you're passionate about results. fr:Traits héroïques Category:Mechanics